9990 Tahun Sebelum Eureka Seven Berakhir
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Untuk mengenang 9990 tahun yang akan datang di Planet Bumi. Ketika 2 makhluk hidup mengubah segalanya... menjadi lebih baik.
**This is Regulus White Dwarf. Oke, ini sejarahnya.**

 **Aku pernah nonton anime ini saat aku SD (kelas 6 kalau tak salah) dan kembali dari awal saat tanggal 11 Maret 2011 jam 4 pagi (beberapa jam sebelum gempa dan tsunami dari tempat asal anime ini).**

 **Ini adalah anime yang menunjukkan bahwa astronomi dan cinta bisa bersatu, walau dengan cara yang sampai sekarang aku belum paham.**

 **Renton, Eureka, kalian ini membuatku bingung... :v**

" **9990 Tahun Sebelum "Eureka Seven" Berakhir..."**

 **Aku sudah bilang, aku hanya** _ **shipper**_ **, nanti aku dimarahi manusia-manusia BONES nanti :v**

 **...vvv...**

2 April 2006, 19 malam, Yogyakarta

Hanya ada 2 orang di luar sana, di atas rumah, melihat langit malam yang cerah. Sementara yang lain menikmati dunia malamnya masing-masing, dua manusia ini memilih untuk memandang salah satu tanda kebesaran Tuhan ini.

2 orang itu adalah seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan. Umurnya tak jauh beda. Sekitar SMA kelas 1, kalau tidak salah.

 _Young lover_

Sang perempuan akhirnya melihat bulan yang masih berbentuk sabit di barat sana. Dan sebuah pertanyaan muncul di pikirannya.

"Hmmm... apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan ya?" tanyanya. Si laki-laki menaruh telunjuknya di dagunya, berpikir tentang pertanyaan itu.

"Mungkin akan ada hal keren di sana," balas si laki-laki.

"Kau tahu, mungkin akan ada orang yang menulis namanya dan nama orang yang dia cintai di Bulan. Kudengar Neil Armstrong belum pernah melakukannya," kata si laki-laki.

"Hmm... aku juga tak tahu tentang itu," kata si perempuan. Lalu mereka memandangi langit malam lagi. Dan sesekali mereka melihat bintang jatuh.

...

2 April 2016, 4 pagi, Yogyakarta

"Brrrrrr! Bisa tidak kita cari tempat yang lebih hangat?" tanya laki-laki yang sama. Mereka sekarang sudah menikah dan karena anak mereka yang masih kecil masih tidur, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melihat langit malam lagi, seperti 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Ayolah, masa' laki-laki tak kuat sama dingin sih?" tanya si perempuan.

"Iya, iya..." lalu tiba-tiba laki-laki itu memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hei, kau tahu? Tentang pembicaraan kita 10 tahun yang lalu tentang Bulan itu?" tanya si laki-laki. Si perempuan berusaha mengingat, dan...

"Oh, yang itu? Ya, ya, aku ingat. Ada apa?" tanya si perempuan.

"Ada anime yang sepertinya membaca pikiran kita. Ini gambarnya," kata si laki-laki sambil menunjukkan sebuah gambar.

 _Itu adalah gambar Bulan dengan hati raksasa dan 2 nama di tengahnya._

"Errrmmm... kau kan tahu aku tak bisa bahasa Jepang kan?" tanya si perempuan. Si laki-laki tertawa sebentar lalu...

"Sama saja. Ini intinya. Temanku bilang kalau anime ini punya 2 tokoh dimana saking kuatnya cinta mereka, mereka dapat membuat tulisan raksasa ini," kata si laki-laki. Si perempuan itu tertegun.

"Ya, paling tidak sekarang manusia itu sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi, sekarang hanya tinggal 1 pertanyaannya," kata si perempuan.

"Apa itu?" tanya si laki-laki.

" _Bisakah itu jadi kenyataan?"_ tanya si perempuan. Si laki-laki itu berpikir tentang pertanyaan itu. Lalu...

" _Well_ , kita butuh alien untuk itu, hehehe..." canda si laki-laki, hanya untuk membuatnya menerima gelitikan dari si perempuan. Dan setelah itu, mereka melihat langit yang mulai terang karena pagi mulai datang menjemput.

...

 _Dan sepertinya, teori tentang alien itu memang benar._

2 April 12005, Mare Moscoviense, Bulan.

"Moscovi, ini Chiron. Kami sudah selesai dengan pengambilan sampah yang terlempar saat ledakan. Meminta izin untuk kembali," kata Chiron.

"Ini Moscovi, diterima. Kalian sudah diizinkan kemari. Kembali ke pangkalan segera," kata pengendali di Moscovi, nama pangkalan di mare itu. Lalu, sekelompok orang datang melapor.

"Pak, kami meminta izin untuk memakai teleskop di pangkalan ini," kata salah satu orang di sana.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kalian ingin memakai teleskop dari sini?" tanya pengendali.

"Kami mendeteksi kegiatan tak normal di Bumi," lalu mereka menunjukkan hasil yang mereka dapat dengan teleskop mereka, namun karena resolusi dan perbesaran teleskop mereka masih buruk, mereka meminta izin untuk memakai teleskop di pangkalan.

"Hmmm... sangat aneh. Bukankah di pegunungan ini tak ada benda itu?" tanya si pengendali.

"Pegunungan Tenshan. Dari perwakilan kami di Bumi menyatakan di sana tempatnya Kluster Kendali," lalu si pengendali berpikir lagi dan akhirnya...

"Kalian, langsung ke teleskop itu. Aku akan perintahkan yang lain untuk menyalakan semua teleskop di Bulan dan Bumi," kata si pengendali. Semua orang di ruangan itu terkejut.

"SEMUA?" tanya orang di samping si pengendali. Dia mengangguk.

"Aku punya perasaan hal besar akan terjadi. Jauh lebih besar daripada saat _Summer of Love_ itu," kata si pengendali.

Dan akhirnya semua teleskop yang mereka punya di Bulan dan Bumi bergerak.

 _Mereka tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi._

...

...

...

 _Jika itu bersamamu, aku bisa melakukan apapun..._

...

...

...

"Dimana kalian?"

"Kali tinggal 50 meter dari gerbang,"

"Baguslah,"

"PAK! KAMI MENDETEKSI SINAR YANG SANGAT KUAT DARI BUMI!"

"SEMUA TELESKOP POSITIF MELIHAT SINAR ITU JUGA, DAN DARI ARAHNYA, SINAR ITU AKAN—"

Terlambat

Sinarnya sangat kuat, saking kuatnya, sampai membuat daerah yang terkena paparan cahaya itu langsung memanas dan mendidih bagaikan lava. Sementara itu, tiupan angin dari paparan sinar itu cukup untuk menutup semua kawah di Bulan.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, paparan sinar itu berhenti. Pangkalan di Mare Moscoviense hanya tersisa kotak jingga besar sebagai bunker. Di sana memiliki semua peralatan mandiri yang bisa dipakai di saat darurat seperti ini. Juga alat komunikasi dan listrik terpisah dari bagian pangkalan yang lain.

"Pak, kita dapat gambar dari Bumi," kata orang di samping si pengendali. Dan saat dia membukanya, dia sangat terkejut.

 _Itu adalah gambar Bulan dengan hati raksasa dan 2 nama di tengahnya._

"Kau bisa baca tulisannya?"

"Errmmm... bisa," lalu mereka membaca apa yang dihasilkan dari sinar itu. Dan ternyata...

"Renton? Eureka? Siapa mereka ini?" tanya si pengendali. Semua orang di bunker menggeleng.

...

2 April 12006, Taman Bukit Harapan, jam 7 malam

3 anak berlari cepat, meninggalkan seorang tua di belakang. Si tua itu hanya bisa terengah-engah meminta anak-anak itu untuk melambat.

"Tu-tunggu! Jangan membuat kakek tua ini berlari!" lalu tepat si tua itu berhenti, dia langsung melihat ke langit dan yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah...

 _Itu adalah Bulan dengan hati raksasa dan 2 nama di tengahnya. Ditambah dengan semburat pelangi di dekat Bulan tempat garis khatulistiwa berada._

Salah satu anak itu, seorang perempuan, lalu mulai menutup mata dan berharap. Ini membuat anak lainnya, seorang laki-laki yang lebih muda dari si perempuan itu, bingung.

"Kakak, sedang apa?"

"Berharap pada bintang, semoga Mama dan Renton cepat pulang," dan pada akhirnya yang lain juga ikut berharap.

"Kembalilah dengan gadis itu, Renton, anak-anak ini menunggumu,"

...

Waktu yang sama, tempat lain...

Yang terlihat di hutan itu hanya...

Pohon, bayangan pohon, sinar bulan purnama, air, daun, batu, 2 orang dengan kedipan dari kepala mereka—

Tunggu dulu, siapa mereka?

Dilihat dari dekat, dan ternyata...

 _Pemersatu manusia dan Scub Coral._

 _Orang yang mengembalikan keseimbangan dunia_

 _Orang yang saking kuatnya cinta mereka, sampai-sampai membuat Bulan menjadi saksi cinta mereka, yang dapat dilihat jelas tiap purnama._

 _Orang yang dibicarakan semua orang di planet itu karena cinta mereka._

 _Renton (Human) and Eureka (Coralian)_

 **2 April 2016, 9989 tahun sebelum** _ **Summer of Love**_ **kedua**

 **9990 tahun sebelum mereka menikah**

 _ **9990 tahun sebelum "Eureka Seven" berakhir...**_

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
